Weakness
by ShadowFoxMoon
Summary: DBZ X INU Kagome was a Saiyan, living a peaceful life, until a man with a tail like her own came to retrieve her. Taken to a planet called Earth, she found many things—Battles, adventure, friends, but what she didn't except to find was love. Goku/Kag
1. The Female Saiyan

I do not own DragonBall Z or Inuyasha

**Story**

It was suppose to be a nice day. He was going to play and have fun with his daddy's friends. But then this man took him away, and was really_ really_ mean to him!

He was a real _jerk_!

And _he_ was supposed to be his uncle?

He took him away from his daddy, and brought him_ here_. Why? He didn't really understand.

The one day he took a break from his studies, and this was what happened to him…

"I want my daddy~!" He continued to ball and cry his eyes out. Large drops coming down his eyes, as his throat started to become dry and horse from all the screaming he was doing.

"_Shut_ **up**!" Raditz roared out. "Damn brat!" He huffed, walking up to a large metal ball— Suddenly it made a loud hissing sound and split open, surprising Gohan enough for him to stop momentarily in his crying. "Maybe a timeout will do you some good—Give me some peace at least." He then casually threw him into the round container, as if he was some forgetful garbage- "You can keep each other company for a while-" The moment he landed inside the object, it quickly closed, sealing him inside.

Gohan then began to cry once more, his eyes already too blurred to see anything, as he wept and rubbed his already red eyes with his chubby hands.

"Daddy~!" He began to call for his father once more, unsure and confused with what was happening. He gave a loud hiccup, as he was having trouble breathing between the loud wails escaping his exhausted lungs. But then he froze when the warm and soft chair he was sitting on, moved.

"There, there." A soothing voice cooed, a soft touch wrapped around his small form, pulling him into a warm chest. "Don't cry, little one."

Fingers, glided through his hair, knocking off his hat—yet he didn't mind. A hand softly cradled against his back, rubbing small circles to easy him.

It was so familiar. It reminded him of how his mother used to hold him—so gentle and caring. The rhythmic beating of her heart in his ears was strong, yet calming. It lulled him, and his tears instantly stopped.

"Be brave..." The voice hummed, the sound vibrating through his entire body and making him sigh. He gave a small sniffle, and hiccupped, his body jerking in the motion.

"Raditz!" A muffled shout could be heard coming from a few feet outside the metal container, where we were being held.

"Daddy?" He tried to blink away the fuzz from his vision and he turned his head just enough to glance over his shoulders. He knew that voice anywhere…it was him! It had to be!

"Where is he? Give me back my son!" The voice was louder, more desperate.

"See?" The voice cooed, trying to calm him as his tears started to uncontrollably swell in his eyes, hopeful. "Your father came for you…"

He finally moved away from the warm embrace, just enough to give him room to look up, but when he did his orbs quickly got lost in a color of deep blue.

They were so pretty…

Then he felt it…

A soft, brown, furry tail slipped out from behind her, brushing across his most cheek, and wiped away his tears.

He must've been giving her a funny look, because she then started to laugh. It was small, almost weak, in a way, but she was laughing…

Her expression softened at him, and she smiled.

* * *

**_Story Note_**_:_ Hey guys, ShadowFoxMoon here. I know I usual don't have multiple multi-chapter stories going on at the same time, it's not my style, but I thought I would do something different.

All my new multi-chapter story ideas:

Weakness: **DragonballZ/INU**

Lost At Sea: **OnePiece/INU**

Spirit's Revenge: **Bleach/INU**

Lion-o and Tygra and Romance, Oh My: **ThunderCats/INU**

Hyrule's Goddess of Light: **Zelda Twilight Princess/INU**

The first chapters are all going to be posted, and I'm going to put up a poll and you can vote for your two favorites, on which one I should work on first/add more chapters to.

**Fun 'n Games At Ouran**is still a long way from finishing, but I figure if I start the poll now, by the time it is finished, I'll know who wants to read what stories more and which one to work on first by then.

So if you liked this story, read the others and vote for your favorite on my **profile!**


	2. Earth Sucks

Kagome tried her best to calm the child who, at the moment, was the only welcoming company she'd had for quite some time. She wanted to do more, but in the amount of pain she was in, stopping the child's tears was the only thing she could do right now.

She hugged the child close to her, remembering the way her own mother would comfort her whenever she was upset. The child cries continued, wishing to be with his father, and she couldn't blame him. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she could take a small guess. Raditz would do anything to get what he wanted, including kidnapping a small child such as this. Something must have gone wrong, and now this boy was being punished for it.

"Don't cry, little one." She cooed, gently running her fingers through his black locks. Her body was aching with each movement, but she pushed the pain aside to tend to the boy. "Be brave..."

The boy's tears finally ceased, only leaving a few hiccups and sniffles.

"Raditz!" A muffled shout could be heard coming from a few feet outside the metal container, where they were being held.

"Daddy?" The child called out, recognizing the voice. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision, before turning his head just enough to glace over his shoulders.

"Where is he? Give me back my son!" The voice was louder, more desperate.

"See?" She tried to reassure him, and patted the boy on the head. Tears started to once again swell in his eyes, but it was from joy, not sadness. "Your father came for you…"

The boy pulled away from her, just enough to look up at her. Unable to take staring into his tear filled gaze, she pulled her tail out from behind her. Each move of the limb caused an excruciating amount of pain to shoot through her, but she fought it long enough to gently brush her long brown tail against his cheek, under his eye, and successfully getting rid of his tear stricken expression.

Seeing her tail, so similar to his own, caused the boy's face to light up with a mix between surprise, confusion, and fascination. The look caused her expression to soften towards the boy, and she smiled.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you!" The voiced echoed in the chambers, causing them both to look out of the crimson window, curious. "Where- is- my- son?" His tone was overflowing with worry, so much so that you could easily hear the anger laced within each word as he slowly said each one.

"Oh~" She could tell just by his voice, that Raditz was very amused by the whole thing. She repressed a growl, biting her lower lip. "Have I upset you, _brother_?" He chuckled.

Brother? She repeated in her mind. Then he must be Kakarot. She looked down at the boy in her arms.

"And you are his son?" She mumbled to herself, looking down at the child.

"Since you want to know so badly, I suppose I could tell you." Raditz teased. "He is locked inside the space pod, behind you."

Not a few seconds after the words were spoken, a figure appeared in the small window of sight, that they could see of the outside. He stood at the edge of the creator and looked down at the metal container, where they were both being held prisoner at the moment.

"Daddy!" The boy's eyes lit up with hope.

His father had a look of surprise at first, before the expression was quickly overcome

with worry and concern. "Don't worry Gohan!" He called to him. "I'll be down to help you in a minute! Just hold on!"

"Daddy~!" Gohan began to cry once more.

"Shhh." She once again hugged the boy to her chest to calm him, and began to murmur soft words, as she stroked his hair. "Your father will save you." She tried her best to calm him down again. She sighed. Unlike him, no one was going to save her.

She glanced up once more and was surprised when her blue orbs locked onto Kakarot's as he stared directly at her.

"Raditz!" Kakarot called to his brother, finally turning his head and breaking the intense eye contact.

"Hmmm?" He gave a hum, curious as to what he could possibly be wanting now.

"Who is that with him?" He asked, his eyebrows angling forward and causing wrinkles to appear above his brow.

"Oh. Her." He chuckled, once again amused. "She's our Sister-in-arms." He stated, as if it explained everything. "I picked her up on my way here." Kakarot then looked back towards them, and his eyes once again locked onto hers. "If you are worried about her harming your son-" Raditz once again spoke up. "Don't." He huffed. "In fact, she can barely harm a fly in her state." He laughed.

"…" She sighed, once again taking her frustration out on her bottom lip. "Damn him."

"Don't be sad." She felt a hand gently pat her on her forehead, for he was unable to reach her head. His actions surprised her and she blinked down at him.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" She asked, her expression softening once more to the boy sitting in her lap.

"I'm a big boy." He puffed out. "My daddy will save us." He nodded, no longer crying. "I know he will!"

"That's right." He was pretty brave, for his age. "Thank you." Bending down, she kissed the boy on the forehead. "I feel better now."

His cheeks turned a nice shade of pink and he placed his hands onto the spot. "You're welcome." He mumbled.

He was so cute…

A blinding light suddenly came from outside, shining into the small container and causing both of them to blink, squinting. Afterwards, a large quake began to tremble around them, making the metal shift and turn from the bottom of the crater in tune with the quaking earth around us. Instinctively she reached out and hugged the child protectively to her chest as he gave a small squeak in surprise by the sudden shaking.

Just as soon as it came, it stopped, and Kagome gave a sigh of relief, relaxing the boy from her tight hold. The peace didn't last long, for the echoing sound of Raditz laughter entered her ears and she growled.

"Aha-Ha-HA! Has anyone seen my arm?" He mocked. "You can't miss it, its green! Ah-

HahhaHahaHAHA!"

"That doesn't sound very good." Gohan commented, pouting from her lap, while looking up to her for guidance.

"I'm sure everything is fine." She lied while stroking his hair gently.

Yet not long after those words left her mouth, another pair of lights was shining outside, in an array of power. One blue, followed by a crimson blast; if she had to guess. The tinted window was making it very hard to tell what colors were what—

"Daddy!" Gohan called out in distress, making her pause in her inner thoughts and look out the window.

Kagome spotted Kakarot slowly drifting down from his position in the sky, his clothing in tatters as he took one of Raditz's blasts directly. He seemed to be unconscious, if not badly injured.

"Damn." She cursed under her breath.

Is Kakarot really not strong enough to take on Raditz? Her mind started to reel with doubt. The ape really isn't all that powerful, there is no reason he should be having trouble in beating him.

She glanced at her tail and frowned. If only she didn't have this blasted ring on her tail, she would be able to kick his—She paused, looking down at the child sitting in her lap as he continued to watch his father from the window.

"Gohan, could you do me a favor?" Her voice was calm and low.

"A favor?" He sniffled a little, upset that his father got injured. He looking up at her.

"Yes, it's a way to help your father."

"My daddy?" This seemed to catch is interest and he was now curious.

"Could you try and take this off my tail?" She asked, and slowly brought her tail back around.

When she did, you could see that halfway down her long dark-brown tail was a tight metal band, as long as your finger, clamped onto the limb. The moment the boy saw it, he flinched, having a pained expression on his face as he gave a hissing sound. His own tail instinctively curled around him and he stroked it, as if to comfort himself.

"That must hurt…" Having his own tail, he must know the pain she was in.

"It does." She sighed. "Because of this, I am very weak, but if you remove it, I could help your father."

"…" The boy paused in thought, but he didn't have to think long to come up with a

decision. "Alright." Reaching out, he grasped the band with both of his chubby hands, getting a good grip.

"Okay, on the count of three, use all your strength to pull while I tug my tail."

"Hm!" He nodded in understanding.

"1…2-" She braced herself, tensing up. "3!" The moment the number left her lips she pulled down with her tail, while the boy tugged upwards—Yet the second it happened, the defense mechanism triggered and she gave a small yelp in pain when a static shock jolted though her body and she hissed, flinching. She closed her eyes shut for a moment, and Gohan's grip slipped, immediately stopping in his tugging when he saw she was in pain.

"Are you alright?" His voice was filled with worry.

"I'm fine…" She groaned. She thought she could grit her teeth and push though the pain but—Damn that hurt!

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He had a sad look in his face. She gave him a weak smile.

"You didn't." She tried to make him feel better. She was out of breath, and every inch of her body was prickling with pain. But even so, she tried her best to look strong on the outside. "This thing is just a real pain." A weak laugh escaped her lips at her bad joke. "But thank you for trying." Pushing through the pain, she used all her strength and raised her arm, which felt like dead weight at the moment, patting the boy on the head in reassurance.

Once she was done she sighed and the two ton weight, that is her arm, fell back down to her side with a thud. On the inside she was groaning in pain, but she knew it probably could have turned out worse then what it did. In reality she should be thankful that she only got a small dose of the shock, since the boy was so weak.

She shivered, remembering the pain and shock she was given when Raditz first put the band on her. He tormented her, squeezing the metal tightly to show her what would happen should she try to force it off.

The pain was so unbearable that she ended up passing out…

She was weak in this state, thanks to the ring, so she'd thought the boy might have been strong enough to tug it loose, so she could slip out. She sighed. Though it seemed hopeless, it was worth trying anyway.

A loud cry of pain vibrated through the interior of the container, causing both of them to pause and look towards the window. Even though Kagome couldn't see him, she could tell it was Kakarot.

"Daddy." Gohan was obviously worried.

"It's alright, Gohan, I'm sure he will be okay." It was hard for her to give a convincing lie in her weakened state, and Kakarot's screams continued to increase. The shrills were long and agonizing, and after just a minute of the sound, it was getting hard for even her to listen to the cries without flinching at the wails.

"Daddy…" Gohan's body began to tremble, as he was getting more and more upset with every second of his father's torture.

Then she felt it.

Gohan's body slowly started to seep power, as if it was coiling out of him from his upset state.

Tears were trailing out of his eyes and a spark was wrapped around him. Without warning he screamed and launched himself up.

His whole body became a weapon as he burst out of the space pod, shredding the metal as if it were paper. She raised her arms up, shielding herself from the debris as it began falling back down to the ground in large chunks. With the top half of the space ship gone, peeled back like a blooming flower, they were both free.

When Gohan came down, still in his fit of rage, he landed outside the crater, and onto the grass, out of sight. Worried for the boy, she gathered all her strength and lifted herself from the seat.

Yet once she got to her feet she collapsed in pain, unable to stand on her shaking legs. Unable to walk, she had only one other option if she wanted to get to the child.

She crawled.

Her muscled ached, stabbing with pain in every movement. Her lungs were burning, and her tail was throbbing. Yet she continued on, up the incline of dirt. She was fighting mostly with herself, wanting to beat her weakness, and concur it.

Her mind became a barrier blocking out the pain as she slowly crawled on her hands and knees. All the while she could hear murmur of voices talking at the top. Shouts followed by a cry of pain followed and she began to push harder, her body quickly draining of energy.

Her body was zapped of strength yet she continued on, the image of the child in her mind pushed her beyond her limit. She was nearing the top, but her body gave in and she was forced onto her stomach. She groaned, digging her hands into the dirt and fighting with her body to get up.

Gohan needed her.

Kakarot needed her.

The _Earth_ needed her.

She pulled with just her hands and arms, dragging herself up to the edge. With each pull she could feel her body aching in protest, wanting to rest. She felt so heavy, but her mind was strong. She wouldn't give up. She would never give up!

Her fingers dug in, anchoring themselves as with each pull she came closer and closer to the top. Until finally, with a final shout, she heaved herself up to the edge, and she collapsed; half her body laying on the grass, the other half dangling, still inside the crater.

"No, please." She heard Kakarot pleading. "He is just a boy." His words caused her to look up, to see what was going on.

When she did, her eyes widened, seeing Raditz standing above an unconscious Gohan. He had a huge crack in his chest armor, a burn on his right shoulder with his shoulder piece missing, and an angered expression on his face.

"Sorry brother." He raised his hand above his head. His once angry expression changed to something more malicious, spreading into a sly smirk. "But he has to die." A ball of deadly energy appeared in his palm.

Raditz body started to shift, forming into something monstrous, yet the evil look was the exact same.

_He smiled down at the child, who stood at his feet. His once bright orange hair was matted with blood and dirt, fear filled his eyes as he looked up at the man._

"No." Kagome whispered under her breath, and she could feel her body start to move on its own.

_His crimson eyes flashing in enjoyment, before his hand morphed into a sharp weapon and brought it down with deadly speed._

"Kagome!" Raditz snarled, angry that his attack was stopped.

Kagome was crouched, above the boy's body, holding Raditz hand within her own, successfully halting the killing blow, her body heaving up and down with each panting breath she took. Raditz anger quickly evaporated when he looked at her state and laughed.

"I'm actually surprised you can even stand, with that limiter on your tail." He chuckled.

"I'm actually surprised you are so stupid." She responded. He huffed, and a frown appeared on his face, no longer amused.

"What was that?"

"Have you forgotten?" She smirked. "Unlike the green one, I have two arms." The moment the words left her mouth, his eyes became large in realization, but it was too late.

She brought her free hand up, placing it directly in front of his face, and using the rest of the energy she could muster in her state, she sent it out of her palm in a blast. The loud scream of pain that followed the surprise attack, caused her to smirk. Yet once the smoke was clear, her smirk faded and her jaw clinched, her body tensing up.

Even though her attack was point blank, he moved his head enough so that it only burnt half the side of his face. The right side of his face was singed, his hair missing a nice chuck, and what was left of his shoulder pad was gone and the rest of his shoulder was burnt as well. His left side was untouched, his scouter was alright, but his right side— if he lived though this he would probably be unable to see out of his right eye again.

"Damn you." He hissed, his right eye clamped, and probably melted shut. "Lucky for you, Kagome, I too have another arm." He reached out and his whole palm covered her entire face, and she groaned when his fingers gripped tightly and he hosted her up using just one hand. She muffled into his dirty, sweaty palm, and reached up, placing her hands around his wrist, in a weak attempt to stop him, as her feet dangled in the air. Then a bright light shone through between his fingers, as he powered up to blast her in the face. But then he paused, his attack quickly diminishing. "I can't kill you." He huffed. "Not after all the trouble I went through." He paused. "I have a different idea for you." He uncoiled his tail, and when she felt it grab a hold of hers, wrapping around the metal band; her whole body tensed up. He chuckled, finding her reaction to be amusing.

His tail squeezed the band and she screamed out in pain, as an electric shock jolted through her entire body. The pain wasn't like anything she had ever experienced, as every inch of her body was stabbed with the high volts, crawling through her every being. It seemed like hours, as the effect crawled from her tail going up her body before coiling around her heart and ending up finally taking over her head. Yet the reality of it was, it only took a few milliseconds, and sadly her body could only take a few seconds of it before it couldn't take anymore and shut down.

She felt her body become weightless, numb as it became dark and cold. Raditz released her, and her lifeless body fell down onto the ground with a thud, unmoving.

"_Sweet dreams..."_ The sound of Raditz's voice continued to echo in her mind, mocking her.

The day she was able to finally come to Earth, the day that she'd always dreamed about…This was what happened.

"_Who…?"_ A voice began to whisper in her mind, penetrating the darkness.

"…_Raditz?"_

"_I'm going to take her."_ A deep commanding voice came out clearest among the rest of the buzzing noise. Then she felt it. The weightlessness yet again. _"Find out what she knows."_

Man, Earth sucks…


End file.
